Computing systems and electronic devices in general may be sold or configured with one or more varieties of printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards may be relatively thin, layered substrates upon which integrated circuits and other electronic components may be mounted to form, for example, a printed circuit assembly. In some examples, a printed circuit board or assembly may be paired, mated, or otherwise operable with an input sensor, such as a touchscreen for receiving input from, for example, a fingertip or stylus.